Sisters To The End
by HoldTheTruthForever
Summary: In the middle of a fight, a tragic event occurs that will affect Townsville and the Girls forever.
1. Chapter 1

The spherical robot from outer space rushed towards Townsville. It's six legs pushing out one after the other. The robot's green, diamond shaped eye wanted nothing more than to see this pitiful settlement burn. This monstrosity arrived the previous night, in the form of what looked like a comet. When it first crashed miles outside of the city boundry, the town, not even the powerpuff girls paid any attention to it. Six snake like legs busted out around the sides, and a glowing, diamond shaped eye with a reptile pupil opened up in the center. The mayor looked out the balcony on the back of town hall, and noticed the strange object rushing towards town with a dust cloud behind it. The mayor called the powerpuff girls, and they arrived just as the robot entered the outskirts of Townsville.

"Stop right there!" the girls said in unison.

The robot moved it's pupil north and noticed three small creatures bobbing in the air in front of it. The alien ignored these little pests and proceeded with it's mission.

"Hey!" Blossom yelled. She dive bombed out of the sky and hit the very top of the robot. The monster didn't even get a scratch. It just waved it's back leg in the air and hit Blossom out of the sky. She spiraled towards the ground and landed with a thud.

"Blossom!" Bubbles cried. She fired red hot lasers from her eyes, and they just bounced off of the android's body. It turned it's full body around, and it revealed a ray gun emerging from the very top. The robot fired, and narrowly missed Bubbles. Blossom got back up and met her sisters. The robot didn't really seem to want to kill the girls, but instead, it wanted to destroy the town. The robot crushed a large section of traffic on the highway with it's giant, clawed foot. It raised one arm and smashed the base of a skrscraper, weakening it until it finally collapsed. The alien fired a blast from the ray gun and it disintegrated an entire building into oblivion.

"Okay girls, let's see how this thing handles a little teamwork!" Blossom said with her usual leaderly tone. Bubbles and Buttercup nodded enthusiastically. The girls all held eachother's hands and began to fly in a circle until they formed a tornado. This twister made it's way for the robot. It sucked in rubble of buildings, cars, and streetlights, but the robot quickly adapted and it dug it's claws into the pavement. It struggled to raise one arm, but the alien managed to swing it's arm and send the powerpuff flying into the Townsville harbor.

Hours later, fight after fight ended with defeat after pathetic defeat. The girls lost nearly all hope.

The girls landed pathetically on the grass at the other end of town and watched as the robot ripped a building from the ground and tossed it into the ocean.

"Come on girls! If we don't stop it, he could destroy the whole town, and maybe even the world." Blossom pleaded.

"But I'm to tired." Bubbles whined in her high pitched voice. "What if we just leave him alone? Then he might not want to destroy the town since we are so nice and he will just fly back home." Bubbles smiled brightly as if she just solved the problem.

"Bubbles," Blossom began. "That has got to be the dumbest thing you have ever said, which is saying something." Blossom crossed her arms.

Bubbles looked hurt. "Well maybe he crashed here by accident and he is just angry we immediatly took him as a threat."

"I think that possibility was gone when the robot said 'surrender your planet or die' you short sighted little-"

"I'm just being realistic!" Bubbles screamed.

Buttercup looked back at the robot smash a building with two arms and use the other four as support. She immediatly got an idea.

"Would you two shut up!" Buttercup yelled over their arguing. They both stopped and looked at eachother as if they were saying 'sorry' and thery turned to Buttercup. "We have to use teamwork against this thing. Take out the legs and watch it fall." She said with a simrk.

The girls nodded in agreement with devilish smiles as well. They all stacked their left hands on top of eachothers' and said in unison, "Powerpuffs to the end!" The trio flew fast towards the robot and fired their colored beams from their hands into one giant white one. The beam traveled through the air and hit the robot in the back. It made a loud screeching sound and turned towards the girls, glaring at the with it's emerald green eye.

"You girls were a pest at first but now you are starting to become a threat." It spoke in a monotone, lifeless, heartless voice.

"Good we got his attention girls." Blossom said with hope.

The android shot two of it's arms at the girls. They dodged them effortlessly. Buttercup pulled one off with her bare hands. Sparks and wires stuck out of the stump. Blossom used her ice breath on the other and froze it at the base. A single punch broke it off, sending ice shards everwhere. The robot attempted to balance itself on it's back legs. Bubbles came from behind and unleashed her sonic scream. The robot fell over, on top of a building.

The powerpuffs began cheering and slapping high-fives. They didn't notice the wires poking out of the stumps reach out to connect to the other ends. The robot got up and let out a large below that shook the Earth. The powerpuffs turned around in horror.

"We can't beat it." Bubbles said as she sank to her knees.

Blossom let out a heavy sigh, wiping away more blood leaking out of the cut on her forhead. She ripped the tattered red bow from her filthy matted hair and she threw it on the ground. The girls just sat there, on the pavement, not knowing what to do. A tube began to form on each side of the robot. It used these to fire a barrage of missiles. The girls gasped and flew away to avoid them, but these rockets were locked on them. Bubbles was hit and she fell out of the sky screaming. Buttercup and Blossom flew around buildings, letting them take the hits. The two of them landed next to Bubbles, who was on the ground clutching her injured shoulder.

"Here, let me look at it." Blossom said tiredly. She blew her ice breath on Bubbles' wound and she felt a million times better.

Bubbles launched herself towards the robot, getting ready to break the eye with a single punch. The alien aimed it's ray gun at the blue powerpuff.

"Disintigration ray firing." It said in a monotone robotic voice.

A yellow beam of scalding energy made it's way for Bubbles. Buttercup jumped up into the air and screamed, "BUBBLES! NO!"

She flew in between the blue powerpuff and the laser, taking the shot full force. Buttercup screamed in agony as the attack began to cook her flesh. Once the attack was over, Buttercup fell out of the sky smoking with her eyes closed. Bubbles overcame the horror quickly and attempted to catch her sister. She failed, and Buttercup crashed ontop the barren road, creating a small crater. Bubbles tried shaking her sister awake.

"Buttercup? BUTTERCUP! Please! Wake up! Please..." Tears formed in Bubbles' icy blue eyes. Blossom drifted towards the crater. She looked down into it and saw her blue dressed sister crying over the body of the green one. Blossom put her hands over her mouth and jumped into the crater and knelt next to Bubbles. Buttercup had severe burns and scars all along her body.

"Buttercup? Stop messing around." Blossom commanded with her mouth quivering. _No I can't cry. I am the leader. Leaders must be strong!_ That's what Blossom always told herself. But this time was different. For the first time ever Blossom abandoned her leader responsibilities, and she cried the hardest she ever had in her life. Buttercup weakly opened up her eyes.

"Guys?...I-I think I'm dyin'." She was dying slowly and painfully. Tears fresh from the toughest fighter's eyes made tracks through the dirt and blood on her cheeks.

"No, you're not dying Buttercup!" Blossom cried. "You've never given up before! You're supposed to be the strongest of us! You never admit defeat! This is no different!" There was a short pause of silence. "BUTTERCUP! Open your eyes! Please!"

Blossom and Bubbles both screamed as they both hugged Buttercup.

"No Buttercup! Don't go!" Bubbles begged. "You're my sister! You always look out for us! The professor will make y-you feel better." Bubbles was choking on her words.

Buttercup opened her eyes again, bloodshot from her tears. "Guys...I am...afrai-d."

Blossom felt as if a weight was put on her heart. Buttercup never _ever_ said she was afraid. But she is afraid: of dying.

"Hold still." Blossom said with her voice shaking. Blossom blew a gentle ice breath on Buttercup's burns, which had little effect.

Bubbles and Blossom both looked up at eachother. They new what the three of them were thinking. These girls have never imagined any of there sisters dying. The thought just never entered their minds. To Bubbles, this felt like a crazy dream. But it was real. This situation, her and Blossom kneeling over Buttercup, was real. And the Alien was real.

"The sacrifice of the human was noble. But it shall not stop me from destroying your planet."

The pink puff gently put the fallen sister's body down. Blossom looked up at the robot with a look of anger and hatred, Bubbles followed. Blossom jumped up at the robot and screamed, "IM GOING TO TEAR YOU APART!"

The robot lifted up one arm and brought it down on the Powerpuff Girls. Blossom and Bubbles acted instantly. The flew up towards it and held the arm above their heads. The two girls combined strength was enough to push the arm and knock over the robot. The alien got back up. It began to charge up it's laser again. It locked onto the two remaining Powerpuffs. The girls fired lasers from their eyes as the robot fired it's ray. The attacks from both sides were locked in place. Lightning began shooting in different directions at the point where the beams met.

Buttercup watched the fight from below. She barely had enough strength to move, just to make one last stand. It took one last ounce of life to fire an eye laser at the monster's underside. It jerked it's body up and the girls' twin lasers hit the robot. A hole formed just beneath the robot's eye, blasting through the unkown alloy of the armor plates. Bubbles and Blossom took eachother's hand and soared head on into the robot's ray gun. It made a large dent, so the girls kept kicking it and punching it while the robot was flailing it's arms. The ray gun fell off, and the girls picked it up. They both aimed it at the robot, who began to slowly back up. The gun had some stray energy from an intended blast left, enough for one last shot. The robot halted and straightened itself up.

"Pitiful humans. You are so weak. Blood ties and allies mean nothing in the end. In the end, we are born alone, live alone, and die alone. Your friend was pathetic because of this, sacraficing her life for yours. I'm glad to be terminated before I see another disgusting display like that."

Blossom and Bubbles didn't want to hear any more. The two physically and emotionally broken little girls uttered one last thing to the alien, "YOU! KILLED! MY! SISTER!"

The ray fired, hitting the robot in the hole below the eye. Several smaller explosions on the body broke through the armor. Wires and mechanical components ejected from the blasts. The main body detonation followed. Flaming metal pieces soared through the air as all of Townsville's citizens cheered when they crawled out of alleys and buildings. The two Powerpuffs descended slowly back to the crater. Buttercup was still alive, barely, and she gave a small smile.

The green puff gave a small chuckle, followed by coughing up blood that slid down her chin. She sighed, "I always loved watching you guys fight." she managed to say. "I was always jealous of your special powers." A sad look formed with a tear streaming down the side of her face. Bubbles and Blossom held their sister in their arms.

"No Buttercup," Bubbles sniffled. "We were always jealous of your-your..." Bubbles began to cry again. Blossom finished the sentence, "Bravery."

Buttercup smiled weakly. "I love you guys..." And she was gone. Her last words were the first time she ever mentioned something like that. The girls hugged their fallen sister, and cried together, wishing to bring her back.

"I'm so sorry, Buttercup." Blossom whispered.

* * *

><p>The funeral was the next day, in front of town hall. Nearly all of Townsville attended, with Proffesor Utonium, Blossom, and Bubbles in front of the crowd on top of the stairs. The Professor wore a black tuxedo. Blossom's hair was back in it's normal style with the hair clip, but she also donned a black dress with a pink trim. Bubbles wore the same dress, but with a light blue trim. The mayor was finishing giving his speech, the professor didn't want to go up. He just sat on his chair, sulking at Buttercup's open coffin in front of him. The mayor blew his nose into a tissue and he tossed a buttercup flower into the coffin, landing neatly beside the green eyed puff. They put her in a fancy green dress and cleaned her up when the girls carried her home. At the base of the coffin, there were buttercup flowers scattered about, along with one of those rare photos of Buttercup smiling sweetly. A headstone was prepared for the cemetery later that afternoon.<p>

It read: **Buttercup Utonium **

**age 5 **

**Beloved daughter and sister **

**May she live to fight another day**

The professor was in shock that night, he locked himself in his bedroom to make a few calls. They also heard him cry, for the first time. The funeral was quickly arranged. Blossom got up to the podium and fixed her black bow, prepared to give her eulogy. Her pink eyes locked on the crowd.

"Buttercup was a different kind of person. She of course, had powers, but there was something else about her. She had courage. She was more brave than anybody in this town. She sacraficed her life to save another."

Blossom looked over at Bubbles, who was crying, "If I moved, Bu-Buttercup would still be h-here!" She buried her face into her hands and sobbed louder.

"But words can't describe how I feel. I regret all of the times I argued with her. I regret not being more open to her. I even regret... not getting to know more about my own sister, because I was always to busy bossing her around."

"Buttercup was also the strongest of us. Being able to take on a giant monster by yourself is no easy task for me or Bubbles. But Buttercup was selfless. She never asked for anything, she never took anything, and she never broke the rules. Most of the time." The crowd gave a sad chuckle. "She was a good fighter, a good friend, and may I say, a good sister." Blossom's voice shook on the last word. She walked sadly back to her seat, fighting tears as the crowd wiped their eyes.

Mojo Jojo passed by the town hall while going for a stroll. He wondered why everybody was gathered there. Then he noticed the coffin on top of the staircase with only two of the powerpuff girls standing beside it, tossing buttercup flowers into it.

"Oh my. Um, maybe I should hold off on my evil plans for just a little while." Mojo turned around and walked back to his lair.

* * *

><p>At the end of the funeral, the girls and Utonium went home in silence. As they floated slowly into their room with their head down, they removed their black dresses and put on their colored nightgowns. In the drawer, they noticed the untouched green nightgown, and they sighed. The went into bed with out a word. Blossom and Bubbles looked to their left and noticed the empty green section and sighed, Blossom felt the growing fear of loneliness without anybody to her left. She felt around the green strip aimlessly, hoping that there would be something there. But there was nothing. Blossom buried her face into her pillow and cried herself to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Later on that night, the door to the girls bedroom burst open. They both awakened quickly, not in the mood to be fighting. But instead of a villain walking in, it was Buttercup! Bubbles and Blossom leapt out of bed and hugged the green powerpuff.<p>

"Whoa! Hey! Get off me, I can't breath!" Buttercup laughed.

"Buttercup! How did you survive!" Bubbles squealed with joy.

"I dunno!" Buttercup said happily with a shrug. "But who cares! We're together, and nothing will ever split us up!"

The girls all took eachother's hands and began to jump around in a circle while joyfully laughing. Everything was going to be okay! But then Bubbles awakened for real this time. She quickly sat up with a smile. "Buttercup?" The blue powerpuff looked to her right to see a sleeping Blossom and an empty green strip on the left of the bed.

"Oh." she said sadly.


	2. READ THIS BEFORE REVIEWING

**Alright, I just wanted to make somethin' clear: I updated this story to be on the front of the page because I decided that I was going to use it for school. We're doing this really stupid assignment for film class. (don't even ask me why, teacher was gonna tell us then the bell rang for the weekend.) And we had to write a story from something in our childhood but it had to be believable, like it was actually from that continuity. **

**So why did I update this? So you guys could hopefully review it and tell me if it's any good. Like does it seem canon if this was a final episode? Please review, this assignment is due next Friday. **

**-HoldTheTruthForever A.K.A. Terry**


	3. Famous Last Words

**Yeah, I decided to add another chapter. And holy hell, this is some dark stuff we're dealing with now.**

Bubbles sat in the darkened kitchen, not bothering to turn the lights on. She rhythmically tapped the surface of the wooden table to the ticking of the clock that hung on the wall. Blossom will be back from the therapist soon. Ever since...Buttercup passed, Bubbles plunged into an unusually silent state of mind. She was no longer the 'joy and the laughter,' nor was Blossom the headstrong leader.

The pair still stopped crime regularly, though. Townsville acted as a shoulder for the girls to cry on. It wept with the girls for their fallen hero. Mojo Jojo didn't even commit any crimes as much as he used to. The kids at Pokey Oaks treated the girls with kindness and tender love. But these perks didn't close the wounds. In fact, it made Bubbles' wounds more contaminated. She wanted things to go back to normal, or at least as normal as they could be without the toughest fighter adding a spice of life to the team.

In the middle of monster fights, Bubbles would randomly freeze up whenever she saw laser fire. Other times, Blossom would just randomly break down and start crying. Sometimes her emotions would get the better of her, like when the pair stopped the Gangreen gang from robbing a convenience store.

Ace said, "We're gonna make you deader than your sister!" To which Blossom screamed, her eyes welling up with tears, and she single handedly wailed the green teenagers through a wall.

Bubbles felt something deeper. There was no more Powerpuff Girls without Buttercup. If there isn't three girls, then they aren't a team. She felt...detached. Like she was no longer a true super hero without all of her companions. It was complicated. The once sweetest puff hated this feeling. She didn't want to be unsure about her own feelings.

She could no longer live with herself, being the cause of Buttercup's death. If only she moved, her raven-haired sister would still be alive. Her icy blue eyes remained locked on the 9mm handgun resting on the table. Her sisters found it many months ago when they were trying to find candy. The weapon was never spoken of. But the azure puff always had it in the back of her mind. Why did her father own a gun? He had his super-powered girls to protect him!

She didn't mull over this for long. She just wanted to see what would happen, right here, right now. She picked up the gun and put the barrel in her mouth. The repulsive metal tasted awful. She counted to three. She's seen this in movies before. It was supposed to be quick and painless. She didn't even give second thoughts on how Blossom would feel.

_Three...two...one... _And the blond haired girl pulled the trigger. And just as she thought, it was like swallowing a nail. She swished the bullet around in her mouth before spitting it out. It was scrunched up, no longer an inch long. It just lied on the table, failing at it's job to kill.

But that's why the blue puff had a vial of Chemical X sitting beside her arm. She thought if the powerful chemical could make anything super-powered, then maybe it would make the bullet more deadly as well. She opened up the gun chamber and a bullet rolled out. She poured a small puddle of the chemical onto the tablecloth and rolled the bullet around, soaking it in the black liquid. She pushed the chemical drenched bullet back into it's chamber and closed it.

Before committing suicide, Bubbles wrote a final message. She ignored her poor handwriting and wrote:

_Dear loved ones,_

_I'm sorry to depart from you so early in life, but I feel that it's time for me to make amends. It's my fault Buttercup is dead. I didn't move that day, and she sacrificed herself to save a worthless life like mine. Please, don't miss me. I don't deserve anybody's pity. Blossom, I'm sorry to leave you alone, but you see, we aren't the Powerpuff Girls without all three. Besides, I know you can protect Townsville all on your own. You're smart, powerful, beautiful...none of those traits I have. Daddy, I've always loved you. I know you created us to become a father. But even through thick and thin, you're still the best dad I've ever known. You never got angry, you were fair, and you were loving. These are my last words, and I hope you don't cry over my death. I'm sure I won't, if I could._

_Sincerely, Bubbles_

The girl took a deep sigh. She was ready to face death. She always thought her and her sisters to be gods, immortal. But recent events made it clear that she was more vulnerable than any other human being. She put the gun barrel in her mouth and closed her eyes. Before committing the act, she shed one last tear. She pulled the trigger, the gun went off. Blood and brain tissue splattered on the wall directly behind as her body slumped in the chair.


End file.
